


you're the cream in my coffee

by LadyofCoeur



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Jaehee quits her job and starts a cafe, Business, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, MC wants to be a baker, Partnership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofCoeur/pseuds/LadyofCoeur
Summary: You meet a cute cafe owner who treats you to coffee, and you fall in love over drinks, desserts, and dreams.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Original Female Character(s), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	you're the cream in my coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A Mystic Messenger AU!  
> Jaehee left Jumin's company on her own in favor of starting a cafe, and you're a sophomore college student studying to be a lawyer, but your true passion lies in baking. The rest of the RFA still exists (and might make a cameo!), but the setting is more U.S. than Korea. 
> 
> This is my first fic, so please be gentle >.<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Baehee! Introductions and the desire to meet again...

December 13th, 2024. 

You walk briskly on the streets, feeling the harsh chill of winter biting against your skin. Passing by the fully decorated, jubilant-looking storefronts, you see couples laughing and holding hands while they window shop, the lively grins of children who look up out of fascination at the falling snow, and people carefully perusing the shelves in search of the perfect Christmas gift. The atmosphere is filled with all the joy you do not feel. 

Tears prickle at the corner of your eyes as you recall the events of the past eight minutes. You’re making progress in university, you’re on your path to a successful career, but no, nothing is ever good enough for your parents is it? There’s always something to nitpick, there’s always _something_ that’s wrong with you, and your parents have a special talent for finding it. 

As goosebumps invade your forearms, you start to regret not taking a jacket with you before running out the house. You just couldn’t stand being in that toxicity anymore. It’s not fair...you chose the major they requested, at the university of _their_ choice, and yet...none of it is enough. 

You’re sick of this. 

It’s cold...but you rather not go home just yet, so you pull out your phone and search for the nearest cafe. A warm drink paired with a delicious pastry is sure to cheer you up. Ignoring the chain stores (no matter how desperate you are, you refuse to go to St*rbucks. Billionaire-dollar corporations don’t need any more of your money), the nearest dessert shop, a quaint looking cafe, catches your eye. 

_The Cheritz Roastery?_

Following the directions from G*ogle maps, you arrive at a small corner shop, with garlands and fairy lights strung outside. As you walk in, a blast of warm air greets you, and on the way to the register, you pass by a row of delectable-looking muffins, all neatly labeled and methodically arranged in an enticing lineup, dusted with copious amounts of powder sugar. It reminds you of the fluffy piles of snow surrounding the shop entrance, and you eagerly imagine the delicate sweetness it’ll bring to your already-watering mouth. 

“Good evening, what would you like?” asks the short-haired, neatly dressed cashier. 

Your eyes wander back to that row of muffins. “A...chocolate praline muffin please.” You look up at the chalkboard menu behind the cashier, looking for drinks that’ll complement your muffin. But—the only drinks on the menu are coffee-based. 

Blech. You’ve never liked coffee. 

“Uhh...do you have any drinks besides coffee? Tea, maybe? Hot chocolate?” you ask the cashier. 

“Oh, I apologize. This place was designed to be a coffee shop, hence it’s the only drink we sell.”

You sigh. “Just the muffin then, please.”

The cashier gives you a slight bow. “I’m very sorry for the inconvenience.” 

She quickly rings you up, and you find a seat in a secluded corner of the cafe (not that it matters, you’re the only customer here). The Parisian, bistro-style chairs add to the coziness, and you bounce a bit to test out the plush seat cushion. It’s pretty comfy. While you wait for your muffin to be toasted, another sigh escapes your lips as you rub your trembling arms. A hot drink sure would’ve been nice. Too bad there’s only bitter coffee here. 

Soon after, the cashier brings you the muffin, and you eagerly bite into it, sinking your teeth past the crunchy praline topping into the fluffy muffin top. 

Hmm. 

Not bad, but not the best muffin you’ve ever had. Chocolate and praline is always a good combo, but you don’t think the nuts were toasted before being incorporated into the praline. And, judging by the crumb structure, the butter wasn’t beaten with the sugar for nearly long enough. The muffin could be moister too...you really wish you had a drink with you right now. 

Halfway through your muffin, the cashier approaches you and asks.

“You look like you’re shivering...should I turn up the heater?”

Her consideration is heart-warming— “Yes please,” you reply. “I’d appreciate that.”

“Cold outside, isn’t it?” She walks over to the thermostat and turns it up a couple degrees. “Say, it’s the end of the day for me, and I have quite a bit of leftover coffee. Could I treat you to a cup? It’ll help warm you up...” 

You grimace. “Thank you for the offer, but I actually don’t like coffee.”

“I see…,” the cashier’s cheery grin is momentarily broken by a fleeting expression of disappointment. “That’s too bad.”

“It's too bitter for me, I just can’t get used to it,” you sheepishly say. You feel like a child every time you admit you don’t like coffee.

“Oh, but coffee isn’t always bitter! It really depends on the variety and the roast. May I ask what varieties you’ve tried so far?”

“To be honest, I haven’t tried much. It’s mostly Keur*gs and the free coffee at hotel rooms.”

“That makes sense…most places fail to consider the proper water temperature, nor do they purchase properly roasted beans.”

...

After a moment of consideration, she turns to you and asks, “Would you allow me to make you a drink? I truly believe the problem is just that you haven’t tried the right cup yet.”

Hmm, if it's free then you might as well accept. Plus, judging by how the cashier’s eyes lit up when talking about coffee, you’re inclined to believe she’ll be able to change your mind. 

“If you’d be so kind,” you say.

The cashier smiles and retreats into the kitchen. Five minutes later, she brings out a saucer and a mug. It’s topped with swirled dollops of whipped cream and a sprinkling of cocoa powder. _Dutch_ cocoa powder, judging by the color. 

“A bicerin. I hope you enjoy.”

You take the saucer from her and pick up the handle of the mug. “Thank you.” 

As you lift up the cup, an aroma of coffee and chocolate floods the surrounding air, and the warmth of the wafting steam heats up your still-frostbitten nose. Taking your first sip, the whipped cream melts into a fragrant, slightly-acidic, and surprisingly non-bitter coffee. And...is that chocolate you taste? The combo of chocolate and cream gently smooths over the acrid notes from the coffee, while the coffee lends an extra depth of flavor to the chocolate. 

It’s almost like a dessert in a cup, and you immediately feel the exquisite coffee starting to warm up your insides. 

Before you know it, an "....oh my god...” escapes your lips.

“I take that you enjoyed it?” cheers the cashier, her eyes lighting up in victory. “This is more of a blonde roast; bitter notes come from darker coffee beans. Sweetener is important if you’re just starting out with coffee, so I used chocolate syrup to match your muffin, and there’s a pinch of cinnamon to help warm you up."

“Wow, that's a lot of thought you’ve put into it.”

The cashier flushes a bit. “I apologize, I got a bit carried away.”

“No, no! I really appreciate it, and it’s truly delicious.”

She beams in response. “Thank you for your compliment.”

You take another sip of your drink, and the flavor of mild coffee and rich chocolate dances across your tongue. It’s delightful, and it _does_ pair well with your muffin. The cashier returns to her post while you finish off your dramatically-improved muffin. 

When the only thing left on your plate are crumbs, you walk back to the cashier. “Thank you so much, I really didn’t think I’d be able to appreciate coffee, but yours was absolutely delicious.” 

You slip a five-dollar bill into the tip jar, and grin at her. “I’m in your debt.”

She waves at you while you exit. “Have a nice day, and come back soon!”

Pushing past the door, you stroll down the street, feeling warm and content, while a slight bounce makes itself present in your step. You hum along to the Christmas carols playing from a nearby shop, and think happily of that quaint little cafe and how the cute cashier there managed to turn your day around. 

Yeah, you’d definitely be coming back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'm looking for criticism- let me know if the plot seems interesting enough, if my writing style is difficult to understand, or any other changes I could make. I really appreciate the feedback, and I hope my future chapters can match up to everyone's expectations!


End file.
